References in Smash Fighters Z
Here is a list of references used in SFZ by various characters or appear occassionally during the series. List Gags *Luigi sometimes wins fights by doing absolutely nothing. *Luigi gives a death stare to Waluigi during the race at the beginning of the series. *Midbus gives an unnecessarily long name to several inventions, like he does in Bowser's Inside Story. *The Axem Rangers throw poses similar to those of the Ginyu Force, Super Sentai and Power Rangers. Quotations *During the Smithy Saga, Sonic makes the revelation that "We're on our way to the ARK, so I guess that means we're going too". This is a nod to a thought-to-be grammatical error found in the video game "Shadow the Hedgehog". *"It's Over 9000!" is used by Goombella after using her Tattle ability on Dark Matter in Rogueport, after being freed from his control. *Bowser sings to 'Jump Up, Super Star', a song from Super Mario Odyssey, in the shower, with a radio playing the song as he sings it. He is interupted by two Koopas who tell him that Eggman wants to see him in regards to the new Bowser Castle Cannon that was built into the castle, Bowser is later seen wearing a towel around his waist. *Geno quotes Future Trunks when the Factory Chief unleashes the fourth member of the Special Squad. *Smithy gives the order to Yaridovich to "Shut down everything!" to trap Mario inside the bowels of his Factory, to no avail. This is a reference to the epidemic Flash game, Pandemic 2. *Sonic and Shadow begin yelling "Long time no see" at each other after Shadow returns to the Halberd during the Bowser Saga. This is a reference to "Sonex the Hodgehead: Episodes 1". They also use the exact same poses. *Bowser accuses Kamek of "Snooping as usual"', referencing the "PINGAS" meme from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Metallix goads Sonic with a quotation of John Travolta's line in Face/Off. "It's like looking in a mirror... Only... Not." **Master Metallix directly quotes a speech made by Final Form Cooler. "I am the supreme master of this universe! I am the great destroyer, the taker of life! It is my will that this planet, and everyone on it, be annihilated!!!" *Rawk Hawk often mutters lines said by Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z), and bears the same poses as him, as well as calling himself "the Champ". **In contrast, Jimmy T. often uses the laughing pose of Don Kanonji (Bleach), whom he has a close resemblance to. He also says his signature line, "The spirits are always with you!". ***At one point the two have an encounter, seemingly dressed up as the characters they bear resemblance to. *Fawful often shouts out various famous mistranslations and quotations from video games, this includes: **"A WINNER IS YOU" **"It's a secret to everyone" **"All your base are belong to us" **Fawful's own "I have fury" line. With various variations, including "I have chortles". *After learning of Dark Matter's invasion on Rogueport and his demands for the Chaos Emeralds to relinquish his control, Sonic responds with "That's no good". This is a reference to the 'Sonic Says' segments from The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Voice Clips *On two instances Bowser uses voice clips from Tom Cat from Tom and Jerry. *When Wario misses an attack he says "Doh, I missed!' a line Wario yells from the first Mario Party, which was a line to replace one found in the original Japanese version, where he yells "Oh my god!". *The Wilhelm Scream is used on multiple occasions. *When Luigi and Sonic check out Fawful's Fawful Radar, it makes horrible screeching sounds before it attacks, these screeches are taken from the Evil Minions from Despicable Me 2. *During the Super Bowser Saga, when Bowser's great new army is seen for the first time, they are all singing lines from Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana. This is based on a scene from the 2015 movie, Pan. Bowser himself soon gets involved, much like Blackbeard, the antagonist of the movie. *During the Haltmann Saga, the Computer Virus screeches distorted and glitchy lines quoted from "Inspector Gadget" from the SiivaGunner YouTube channel. This includes "I am having a lot of fun." Other References *During the assault on the Death Egg, one of the M-Wings does the "Trench Run", similar to that from Stars Wars IV: A New Hope. *When the Shroobs arrive and attack, the main score from Jeff Wayne's The War of the Worlds plays. **The music playing during the battle between Sky Patrol and the Shroob Fighting Machines is a reprise of Thunderchild. *On some instances, the famous cutaway sequence from Law and Order is played, complete with location text, a black background and sound effect. *The effect for the start and finish of Meta Knight's flashbacks is the same as that of the "Dimensional Scream" from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky. *During the Mecha Sonic Saga's Bowser Castle Arc, the The Crystal Maze theme, "Forcefield", when Team Mario encounter a maze. Miscellaneous *Eggman's username is EggDealer456. *Eggman's login password is "infinite123", referring to his previous subordinate, Infinite. *The cannon's passcode is "A113". This is a reference to the meme present in every movie produced by Pixar. Haltmann Saga *The Haltmann Saga is notorious for using a number of references stemming from the infamous ''SilvaGunner ''YouTube channel. This includes **Within Haltmann's mind, Star Dream refers to itself as "The Voice Inside Your Head". **Haltmann builds a robot based on Inspector Gadget. **The H.W.C builds a massive megalopolis known as "Grandiose City". Category:Extras